


The Gray Son

by Mar_69



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson is the mole, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: While the Team is on a mission in Gotham, everybody is whondering who is the mole, the team is betrayed by one of them
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Members of the Team (Young Justice), Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 44





	The Gray Son

**Author's Note:**

> Whumtober day 1 (late)  
> Betrayal

They had a mole, one of them was a traitor, Dick was laying on Zatanna's bed, the girl was sitting on a chair, his arms around her legs, hugging herself, both of them in silence, Dick was looking at the ceiling, wondering about the team.

“A penny for your thoughts.”

“Who’s the mole?”

Sighing, Zatanna sat on her bed, stretching her arm to hold Dick’s hand, smiling, laying at his side, her thumb stroking his fingers, the door opened, and Red Tornado was there, the robot standing at the entrance of the room.

“The door was open, we’re holding hands, just one hand,” said Dick, raising his arms, Zatanna jiggling at his side.

“Completely open.” ordered, walking away.

“I know you can hack the cameras on us, you don’t need to check!” shouted Dick.

“But you can hack too.” Muttered Zatanna, putting her lips against Dick’s ear.

“Don’t get too close, or a chaperon will sit with us.” jocked Dick, tightening the hold on their hands.

Zatanna smiled, laying on her side, her free hand stroking Dick’s hair, the shades he always wore away, sighing she passed her fingers on the bruise on the boy’s jaw, a light press on the bandage on his cheekbone.

“What are your theories?”

“Conner, maybe Artemis, but my bets are on Superboy.”

“I don’t think Artemis is the mole.”

Dick just shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes, melting against Zatanna’s hands.

“I like your eyes, they are pretty.”

"Your lips too.”

Bending down, Zatanna kissed Dick, the boy raising his arm, putting his hand over the girl's neck, a piece of starfish hid on his fingers, leaving it there, taking control over Zatanna's mind.

***

Dick walked towards Red Tornado, the robot was looking at a few files, putting the piece of the starfish on the robot's arm, he left other pieces with him, saying goodbye allowed, going through the zeta tube, back to Gotham.

Red Tornado closed the files, walking to Dinah's office, she was there, reading, just arching her eyebrows at the interruption, the robot extended his arm, the starfish on his fingers, ready to control Black Canary.

***

Artemis was standing over a roof, looking down at the streets, since becoming Green Arrow's protegé she stopped patrolling Gotham, in Oliver's words, the bat was too wary about other vigilantes in his city, despite Artemis knowledge about the place, she always traveled to Star City, where Oliver waited for her.

Now they were looking at a building, she and Wally over one of the rooftops, the guy running around the place, M’gann was in the sky, Kaldur with Zatanna and Robin with Superboy, Roy was alone, at the street level.

“Is the perfect night for a murder.”

“Are you having naughty thoughts?”

“Is just Crime Alley humor, moonless and rainy nights, full of fog, the street lights failing, a good night for a murder.”

Wally seated at her side, his legs hanging at the void, the fog so low it was surrounding the streets, tonight was a night for a murder, out of the manual, but tonight something felt off, strange, weird.

“I have more Crime Alley knowledge, we could go to a dinner, it’s nice and cheap, and don’t ask questions about kids alone at the place, if you look bad enough they give you a discount.”

Laughing, Wally offered a chocolate to Artemis, laying on the floor, looking at the dark starless sky.

“My parents would hate the idea of me spending time in Gotham.”

“You look too nice to be walking around Crime Alley.”

“We could go to Central City.”

Both of them stare at the night, nobody is moving, and Kid Flash’s goggles didn’t show anything, standing together, Wally’s hand moved, just enough to touch Artemis, breathing fast, she moved her hand, intertwined their fingers.

_“Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed. Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the Talon for your head.”_

“Another Crime Alley joke?”

“A nursery rhyme, every kid raised in Gotham knows it, when I was little my sister used the Talon to scare me, tell dad I was out all night and the Talon will come, break something and the Talon will come, I was terrified of owls back then.”

“Gotham is a crazy place.”

Robin talked on the mental link, she felt the despair of the boy, and a flash, someone attacking, Wally took her on his arms, running to their teammates aid, falling on a manhole, the dirty sewer water splashing on her face, looking around, Superboy was knocked out, Kaldur was helping Zatanna to stand up, Robin was with Conner, dragging him away from the canals.

The bad feeling on her guts was worsening, something felt odd, looking at her friends, she remembered her father teachings, analyzing everybody, and, at the bottom of her mind, the alarms were ringing, the last few days Dick was acting strange, still joking, but something strange was around him, something Artemis cannot hold, and Zatanna was off too.

“What happened?”

“Talon, stop.”

Sat on the dark, muddy and dirty waters, Artemis froze, looking around, Wally was at her side, pressing his head, a rope tangled around his ankles, Robin was still, his face blank, Zatanna and Kaldur were still too, absence, their eyes empty.

Desperate, she sended her worries to M’gann, begging she wasn't part of all that strangeness, behind her, someone was walking, turning her head, a person with plain black clothes, a mask over their face, white, a relief at the mouth place, looking like an owl, they was holding a sword, shiny and sharp.

“Artemis Crock, the Court of Owls had sentenced you to die.”

The sword flyed throw the air, Robin catching it, his face blank absent, Artemis just looked at him, the sharp and silver blade moving fast, winking, she looked at them, Zatanna, her best friend, just looking at the sword, Kaldur wasn’t moving, and Superboy was knocked off.

Wally ran, holding her, carrying her on his shoulder, running away, Artemis neck was bleeding, Robin aimed for her head.

“Help, Robin tried to kill Artemis!”

She listened to the worried shouts of M’gann and Roy, her hand circling the cut on her neck.

“The Court of Owls is real.” She muttered, “The Court of Owls wanted to kill me. Robin is the fucking Talon!”

Wally was climbing a stair, Roy opening another manhole, pulling them outside the sewers, the bioship was going down, M’gann falling from the sky, holding a first aid kit, Wally pressing his hand over hew wound.

“What are you talking about?”

“ _Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed. Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the Talon for your head._ ” Looking at her friends she sucked a sharp breath “Call the League, call Batman, Robin is the mole, we need to go away from Gotham!”

***

The watchtower was in lockdown, Batman was at monitor duty, when Black Canary called, hysterical, and Red Tornado was downloading himself on the computer, because Dick was the mole, he infected Zatanna, Aqualad, Superboy and Tornado, blocking the batcave and all the JLA servers, but, with Robin at their side, there wasn’t a lock, digital or physical, capable of stopping them.

Dick was in Gotham, he was under Wayne Tower, his tracker still active, the trackers of the other kids too, all of them under the tower, the bioship was flying to the watchtower, Artemis was hurt, M’gann was calling him, answering, he stared at the terrified face of Artemis.

“They are not a myth.” She cried her jaw and the top of her suite was covered in dry blood, a bandage around her neck and collarbone, she was shaking, pale, looking terrified at Batman.

“What are you talking about?” “The Court of Owls, the nursery rhyme, Robin is a Talon, he tried to kill me.” She was shaking and Kid Flash was hugging her. “Someone was wearing an owl mask, they called him Talon, if Wally wasn’t there...” Artemis sobbed again, breathing hard, digging her fingers on her arms. “He was going to cut my head!”

Batman knew the Court wasn’t a myth, a few weeks ago one of the Talons tried to kill him, Dick’s great grandfather almost completed the job, he thought taking Dick’s tooth off was enough to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do the ten trails of terror, but there is a lot of good prompts, and I'm beggining to study, and I have to watch more than eight hours of films at day and write everyday, it's probable I will continue this challenge past october.
> 
> And I want to add that I really love tha Court of Owls, and in Young Justice canon they have a lot of untapped potencial, with the court itself and Dick being the Gray Son of Gotham, so I'm going to write about it.


End file.
